


Tummy Kisses

by smuttytaelien



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas Are Best Friends, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Sickfic, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttytaelien/pseuds/smuttytaelien
Summary: Jungwoo is sick, and the only thing that makes him feel better is Lucas.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Tummy Kisses

Lucas sat on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs with a smile on his face. The other members of SuperM were gathered around him, cheering and hollering. They had just finished filming their MV for "Jopping" and were more than happy to never see the bright lights again. 

Mark fiddled with his phone next to Lucas, his leg tapping anxiously. Lucas assumed he was eager to leave this required meeting to talk to his boyfriend, Donghyuck. The two hadn't seen each other since Mark was chosen to debut with SuperM nearly three months prior. Lucas felt the same with his own lover, who had stopped promoting with 127 to focus on his health. Jungwoo and Lucas tried their best to talk to each other every day, usually via facetime, but Lucas was completely deprived of his boyfriend's hugs. 

"Mark, calm down, man." Lucas tapped his knee and the boy looked at him curiously. "Your anxiousness is contagious." 

"Sorry," Mark mumbled, switching from shaking his leg to biting his almost nonexistent nails. Before Lucas could intercept his other bad habit, Baekhyun clapped his hands. 

"The manager is giving us a break for the next few days. On Monday we have to perform on SBS and Mcountdown, but the next two days are our free days. 'Kay?" 

"Okay," they agreed in unison. Baekhyun gave each member a hug, his short height making him very nice to cuddle, and left the room, followed by Kai. Taeyong announced the arrival of the NCT car, and Lucas and Mark raced for the usually annoying van. 

"Taeyong," Lucas whined, banging on the front seat. "Hurry up!" The oldest scoffed and took his seat, purposefully turning on the car and driving away as slowly as possible. Lucas wanted to strangle him with the seatbelt but refrained. 

When the van pulled into the SM building, Lucas threw open the door and ran to the dorms, Mark hot on his trail. 

"I'm never running again," Mark panted when they reached the top of the stairs. Mark arrived at his floor, but Lucas had one more flight to go. 

"You liar. See you later, eyebrows." 

"Bye, legs."

They fist-bumped and Mark disappeared through the door. Lucas was smiling giddily as he walked up the stairs. Just behind that door was the person he loved the most, and three months had been far too long away from him. He threw the metal door open and knocked on dorm room 4419. Jungwoo roomed with Sicheng normally, but Lucas knew that because of WayV he was alone. 

Lucas stood and fiddled impatiently with his phone. After a few seconds of silence, he sighed and went in by himself. He was almost certain Jungwoo wouldn't mind him breaking and entering. 

"Woo? You in here?" He called. The lights were off in the apartment, the only exception being Jungwoo's bedroom. The door was cracked, and Lucas peeked in. Jungwoo laid in bed with his hand behind his head and tears in his beautiful big eyes. Needless to say, Lucas completely panicked, throwing open the door so roughly that it slammed into the wall. 

"Baby, are you okay?" He crouched down on the floor and ran his fingers through Jungwoo's blonde hair. This was not the greeting he expected; it contained far too little kisses for his liking. 

"Hurts," Jungwoo rasped. He sounded like he ate razor blades and it made Lucas grimace. 

"Where does it hurt? Can you point for me?" 

Jungwoo shifted under the blankets and placed his hand on his stomach. Lucas found how hot his forehead was much more alarming than his seemingly normal stomach, but felt it nonetheless. He gently rubbed circles on Jungwoo's tummy, nearly purring at the feel of the boy's skin after so long. 

"Lucas?" 

"Yeah?" Lucas gazed fondly at Jungwoo's pouting lips and flushed cheeks. Even sick he was beautiful. 

"Can you move? I'm gonna vomit."

"You're going to what-" 

It was too late for Lucas' favorite sweatpants. He refused to look down, refused to acknowledge the substance seeping into his clothes. 

"I'm sorry," Jungwoo croaked. His eyes were wide and red-rimmed, and Lucas knew he was on the verge of tears. 

"Shh, it's okay, baby. I'll just go change, alright?" 

Jungwoo nodded and Lucas ran to the conjoined bathroom, stripping off his sweatpants as fast as he could. His underwear was thankfully clean, and he decided putting on new pants wasn't necessary. For extra precaution, he grabbed the trashcan and a wet washcloth on his way out. He wiped the remains of Jungwoo's episode from his chapped lips and placed the trashcan next to his side of the bed. 

Lucas climbed under the comforter, ignoring Jungwoo's protests and "you'll get sick too!" comments. 

"I don't care if I get sick. Woo, I haven't seen you in forever," Lucas groaned. His arms fastened themselves around Jungwoo's slim waist, and it was then that he felt how skinny his boyfriend was. 

"Have you been eating?" 

Jungwoo grumbled an incomprehensible answer. 

"What was that?" 

"Fridge too far." 

Lucas rolled his eyes playfully. "Do you want food?" 

"No, I just want you to stay," Jungwoo whined, cuddling closer to Lucas' chest. He felt Lucas chuckle and smacked his arm. 

"What happened to me getting sick?" Despite his words, Lucas also adjusted so he could comfortably bury his face in Jungwoo's hair. 

"Don't care." 

They laid in silence for a moment, both reveling in the feeling of each other's warm skin (warmer skin, in Jungwoo's case). 

"Lucas," Jungwoo paused, suddenly embarrassed. "Can you kiss it better?" 

Lucas laughed at that, long and loud. Jungwoo was as shy and cute as he remembered. 

"Baby, to be fair, I don't want to kiss you right now." 

He felt Jungwoo's pout through his thin shirt. 

"But there's one thing I can kiss better." 

Jungwoo squeaked in surprise when Lucas dove under the covers and placed his hands on his exposed thighs. 

"Lucas, no!" He shoved the boys head away with his cheeks cherry red. 

"Not there, silly. God, you pervert." Lucas smacked Jungwoo's hands away and grinned from under the blanket. He carefully lifted Jungwoo's (read: his) shirt and placed a tender kiss on his tummy. 

Jungwoo giggled quietly, brushing his hand through Lucas' hair. "That tickles," he whispered. The atmosphere that settled over the two was far too soft for anything louder than a whisper. Lucas kissed the space above his bellybutton and pushed his shirt back down. 

"I love you, you know that?" He asked after he resumed his position next to Jungwoo's freezing body. 

"I love you more, you know that?" Jungwoo replied cheekily. 

"Don't you dare start that battle, sir. You are sick, not injured." 

And so they spent the night sleeping, cuddling, and arguing about who loved who more, much to the annoyance of every other 127 member who wanted nothing more than to throw them both out of the window.


End file.
